


Let's go home

by Morty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morty/pseuds/Morty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They do make it to the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go home

She didn’t know how long they’d been lying there. She’d grown numb all over, numb to the sand beneath her, numb to the waves washing her legs, numb to the blazing sun over their heads. She does feel the water flowing up her body. That’s new. She hears the faint breathing of her two companions. She can still feel their hand in each of hers. She hears the crashing of the waves upon the beach and the rocks surrounding it. Her mind is nothing more than a blurring fuzz, blackening out the blinding light of the sky.

"Eren. Armin", her voice is barely above a whisper, so quiet she almost doesn’t hear it herself. She doesn’t know they actually heard her until she feels them both squeeze her hands. She hears shifting but doesn’t bother trying to figure out which side it’s coming from. "Let’s go home."

Somehow, everything becomes quiet. It’s like her words brought up silence with them. She doesn’t hear the water anymore, doesn’t hear her own laboured breathing, or theirs. She doesn’t know how much time passes before everything comes back. The loud crying of the waves, the wind around them and she hears both Eren and Armin move closer to her, feels both their arms embrace her. She doesn’t know who speaks the reply, who’s smile she’s hearing, and doesn’t care.

"Yes. Let’s"


End file.
